


Not Quite As Planned

by Weisel



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisel/pseuds/Weisel
Summary: A Christmas present for yjh. Just a silly reunion.





	Not Quite As Planned

Four years had passed since Nezumi walked away from Shion and the remains of No.6. He’d spent his days traveling, alone with his thoughts. With the cursed city of No.6 destroyed, as well as the knowledge that it wouldn’t return to its sinister state with its new leadership, Nezumi’s anger slowly dissipated. No longer were his daily thoughts full of bitterness, sleep came easily, and he found himself singing more often. Of course time couldn’t heal all wounds, but it could at least help most of them. He still had his scars and his terrible memories, but those were no longer the focus of his life. He’d finally found his peace.

Still, there was something, or rather someone, he couldn’t leave in the past.

Reunion will come.

At first, Nezumi wasn’t sure he would keep that promise. He’d tried so hard to shut away his memories of Shion. But it never worked. Not a day went by that he didn’t think of his… dear companion. Nezumi still wasn’t sure if any label could accurately describe their bond. It didn’t really matter, though. Shion balanced him, filled the gaps in his broken life, and forced him to rethink his beliefs. In spite of his desire to live without any attachments, he simply couldn’t cut ties with Shion.

Yes, reunion would come. It was finally time.

Nezumi arrived at the newly reformed city of No.6 just before Shion’s birthday. Perhaps his timing a subconscious decision or just a coincidence, but it did give him a reason not to delay. He stayed at an inn located in the outskirts of the city, giving himself a chance to properly clean up before finding Shion. Traveling across barren lands left dust and dirt in his hair and behind his ears, not to mention in every little fold in his clothes. He scrubbed himself clean, then washed his clothes in the tub, thinking of his approaching reunion. Would Shion be angry? Would he be rejected? How much had Shion changed in the past four years? For now, Nezumi could only wonder.

After buying himself a proper meal, Nezumi set to work on mending his dried clothes. Still, his thoughts were only of Shion. He felt a bit ridiculous about it, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted reunion to go as well as possible.

Finding Shion’s home wasn’t difficult. Finding any information about Shion wasn’t exactly challenging, either. As expected, he’d become a leading figure in the city’s reformed government. He apparently was highly ambitious and quite a workaholic. That much wasn’t a surprise, considering Shion’s idealistic nature. Much to Nezumi’s relief, it seemed that Shion was still the same person he remembered.

Nezumi set out to Shion’s house the evening of his birthday, reasoning he’d be somewhere else to celebrate. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw that the lights were all out and the door was locked. Knowing Shion’s carelessness, he figured one of the windows would be left unlocked. He crept around the perimeter of the house and found just that, a small window open just a crack. Perfect.

He slowly slid the window the rest of the way open. He’d be able to barely squeeze through the gap. After hoisting himself up on the windowsill, he saw that it led to the bathroom, which explained why the window was annoyingly small. Well, it would work and that’s all that really mattered. He slipped through the window headfirst and somersaulted forward on the tile floor.

The sound of a yelp sent a jolt of panic through him. A second later, he spotted someone in the bathtub.

Shion!

Muttering a curse, Nezumi darted out of the bathroom and shut the door. Before he could collect himself, the door flew open and he was engulfed in the tightest hug he’d ever received.

“Oh, Nezumi, Nezumi…”

Shion was trembling from head to toe, clinging tightly to Nezumi and letting out small, giddy laughs. Nezumi had assumed Shion would be an emotional mess of tears, not giggly. Perhaps it was due to the shock of having someone suddenly tumble through the window during his bath.

Nezumi opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a sudden flurry of kisses. Shion held Nezumi’s face still as he peppered every inch of it with quick, little kisses, giggling nervously as he did. 

After a while of this, Nezumi placed his hands on either side of Shion’s face to stop him, then planted a firm kiss to his lips. It felt so good to finally do that after four years.

“You’re here, Nezumi, you’re really here,” Shion said breathlessly. His eyes glistened in the dim light, but no tears fell. “You came back!” He pulled Nezumi into another tight hug and laughed again.

“Yes, I’m well aware of that fact,” Nezumi replied with a small grin.

A moment later, Shion suddenly let go, blushing madly and holding the towel that had come loose.

Nezumi snickered. “I have seen you naked before. Nothing to be so shy about.”

“That’s–“ Shion tried to protest. 

“Just go get changed, airhead.”

Holding the towel firmly in place with one hand, Shion quickly walked into his bedroom and shut the door. Less than a minute later, he came back out, still damp but fully dressed. He silently looked at Nezumi for a long moment, then took a deep breath and extended his hand. “May I have this dance?”

Nezumi raised an eyebrow, but took ahold of Shion’s hand nonetheless. As opposed to the last time they’d danced, Shion placed his hand on Nezumi’s waist instead of his shoulder. To Nezumi’s surprise, Shion also murmured the count-off and stepped forward to lead the waltz. 

Memories of their time together in the underground room came flooding back. For a moment, Nezumi felt like the both of them were sixteen again and they’d never went their separate ways. It was a bittersweet feeling. 

Despite Shion’s display of confidence only a minute ago, Nezumi could feel him start to tremble again. “What, are you really that nervous about dancing?” he teased. “From the looks of it, you’ve been practicing.”

“Will you stay?” Shion abruptly blurted out. 

Nezumi was stunned for a second. Of course it was just like Shion to catch him off guard so easily. Why should he ever expect that to change? “I...” He hesitated as he tried to find the right words. Only Shion could leave him speechless like this. 

“Please? I don’t... I don’t think I could bear to see you leave again...”

Nezumi had already made up his mind long ago, but Shion’s quiet plead only solidified his decision. “Yes. Yes, I’ll stay.”

Once again, Shion pulled him into a fiercely tight hug. “Thank you, thank you, Nezumi...”

“Well, only if I have a place to stay, that is. I can’t afford to rent a hotel room for much longer,” Nezumi added. 

“Of course, of course.” Shion squeezed him tighter. “Then... welcome home, Nezumi.”


End file.
